Poison Ivy
by Mister Vincent
Summary: This is a SERGE4NTSUPER fanfic and it will discontinued until I finish one of the four stories I'm currently working on. The first two chapters have been created and I hope you like them! ...Who's good enough for the Ivy Leagues? Asuka, of course. But...
1. Alpha Dog Part 1

_[??: Hello. Here's the newest fanfiction. Judai Yuki goes to an Ivy League college... Princeton University, for a fact.  
Note: It's very HARD to get into an Ivy League and in The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn, Edward bribes Dartmouth to accept Bella into college with a huge bribe. Please don't think that the Ivy League colleges are moved by money bribes--it's just in the stories... I hope.__  
Note2: It's funny because 'Princeton' is Chazz/Jun's English last name.  
Note 3: I don't think Princeton University requires uniforms, but whatever. This is just a fanfiction.]_

_

* * *

_

**[TRIMESTER ONE]**

**Chapter One: Alpha Dog Part 1  
**

* * *

Sousuke Yuki grunted angrily. "You are going to Princeton whether you like it or not!!"

"No way!!" Judai shouted. "N-No w-way you're making me go to college! I am a _duelist_ and I'm already an adult!!"

"You're only nineteen, son," Sousuke retorted, gritting his teeth.

Judai's brown and orange hair was wet from when he recently took a shower. Sousuke's long, brown hair was dry and disheveled.

"No! I'm gonna be a pro duelist!!"

"You can be a pro duelist _after _you go to Princeton," Sousuke promised. "Just one year. I already got your form in."

"WHAT?!"

"You are going to Princeton whether you like it or not!" Sousuke repeated. "There's no turning back, Judai."

"Come on, Dad!! I just wanna be a duel teacher at Duel Academia for a while! Then I'll go on to being a pro duelist with everyone--Ryou, Shou, Jun, Rei, Kenzan, Asuka--" His voice faltered.

Sousuke raised his eyebrows. Ever since Judai and his friends went their separate ways (just Asuka, really) Judai's been depressed about not being able to see them at all. He looked down at his feet and sighed.

"You could at least follow her lead," Sousuke suggested. "Asuka's going abroad, isn't she?"

Her name threw thorns into his heart. When Judai had 'broken' Asuka's heart, he had suddenly gained a guilty conscience. _Why...? It's not like...It's not like we're...or _were _together or anything. _He shuddered.

"Yeah," Judai replied after a minute. "She is. She's going Ivy League...uhh, well she's _been _abroad for a while." _A year, _he added into his head.

"Maybe you'll be able to see her at Princeton," Sousuke said vainly. "Just think about it, Judai."

"Dad, it's a one-in-eight chance of seeing her at Princeton."

"Even so, Judai." Sousuke gave his son a stern look. "Think about it. Very few people get a chance to attend an Ivy League college."

"Wait." Judai caught his last sentence. "I'm _not at all _smart enough for Princeton, much less a college in general. How'd you get Princeton to accept me...?"

"I said that I sent your form in, son, not that you were accepted." Sousuke glared at his son, trying to conceal the lie.

"I saw the mail, Dad. You aren't fooling me," Judai retorted angrily. "Did you _blackmail _Princeton University?!"

Sousuke examined the expression on Judai's face. "Maybe, Judai," he answered after a moment.

"That makes me have an even better reason to _not _to go to Princeton!!" Judai shouted. "I don't want to be accepted into college with _bribe money!!"_

"It's not like that, Judai--"

"Dad!! This isn't at all like you!! You're--"

His phone started ringing _Alpha Dog _by Fall Out Boy--from their newest album _Believers Never Die._ _'You're not the first, or the last, but you're possibly the prettiest.' _Judai didn't even look at the phone as he picked it up. He knew exactly who it was if _that _song was playing. "Yuki Judai," he said, trying to calm his voice down.

"Hey, Judai!" The voice was a familiar, sweet and light voice. _Very angelic, _Judai thought. _Too bad I haven't heard it in a while._

Sousuke noticed his son's expression soften up instantly. He knew who was on the phone as well.

"...Hi."

"Hm? What's up, Judai? You don't sound so...what's the word? Happy. Joyful. Excited. Whichever works." The person giggled.

"It's 'cause I'm _not, _my good friend," Judai replied, sulking as he dropped down onto the couch. He lay back and sighed. Judai crossed his ankles and put them on the couch's arms.

"Oh? What's your reason, Judai?" The voice turned as saddened at Judai's.

"Firstly..." Judai grinned halfheartedly to himself. "You aren't here...duels aren't so fun if they're too easy to win."

The voice laughed. "You haven't changed in a year...it's surprising."

"How's America?" Judai asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

The voice quieted immediately. "Judai, I still...I still have a choice."

"No way," he said. "And I've been sulking around, thinking I'd never meet up with you again?" _Whoa, _he thought.

"I'm sorry, Judai. Bro wanted it like this."

"Not being around me?"

"Well... You know how he is. B-But--"

"Very crazy and trying to get you to fall in love with someone?" Judai joked.

"Exactly!" The voice was serious.

"So he doesn't want you...to see me?"

"No, no, no, no, no, Judai. It's totally not like that!"

"I understand...and you agreed with this?" Judai sighed.

The voice sounded hurt. "Judai, please stop. I was already there...I spent a year there and all, but...I mean, I've come back to Japan for a little vacation."

Judai took up the mood instantly. "I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off. Before he stop himself, he added, "For everything."

The voice took a moment to register his words. Judai heard a gasp. "...What exactly...is everything?"

"...I don't know," Judai admitted.

"I don't either."

"Will I be able to see you?" he asked desperately. "Y'know, that you're here in Japan now?"

"No." The voice was firm. "Bro won't like it."

"I don't like staying around, bein' locked up in my house. Dad's being seriously strict since the last motorcycle accident." He chuckled nervously. "I don't care if Fubuki doesn't want you to see me. I'll break every rule."

"Motorcycle accident?! Judai!! What have you done _this _time?!" The voice was so worried and was so focused on his first sentence to not register his second.

"Crashed into a new Audi A4. Brand new. Fortunately, it was Jun's car." He laughed again, but his voice cracked. "We didn't get sued or anything. I just had to get patched up." Judai let out a real laugh and the person on the phone, wherever that person was, relaxed their shoulders.

"...Well..." The voice trailed off. "I don't know what to say, Judai. I can't say that it wasn't expected...but, it was."

Judai laughed again. "Rei would probably be running to my house if she knew what I did."

"Yeah," the person agreed. "She would."

Judai turned around uncomfortably on the couch and let his back rest. "Where can I find you?" he asked quietly.

"Somewhere. You'll find me somewhere."

"Please...I want to know."

"I'm heading to America in a week, Judai," the voice sighed. "Well, Judai...you helped me with my decision... I want to stay, but, I mean... It's complicated."

_...My only chance!! Better..._ "No, Asuka, please don't go. I want--"

"Judai, this is for my father's, mother's...and for my brother's dreams. Fubuki always wanted me to do this. He couldn't...he was just never serious enough. And in my parents' will...they wanted us to..." Her voice stiffled a sob. "T-They...I want to make them happy." She paused. "This is what _I _want."

"But for _your _own happiness?"

"I'll give anything for _you, _Judai," she whispered.

"I'll come. There's always a way for Yuki Judai."

"No, Judai. This is _my _life now. The last four years were very fun, Judai; please don't get me wrong...but it's my turn to step up and be the hero."

"Asuka..." _Stop disagreeing with yourself, _he thought angrily.

"I...I..." She stopped talking for a moment. Judai waited patiently as she started crying. "I'll call you later."

"No!! Stop it!" _I won't let it end like this!! _he added in his head.

Asuka didn't know what was going on. "What now?"

"Let me at least see you off." Judai's voice was pleading. "Please," he added.

Judai stood up and opened the door of his house.

"Where are you going, Yuki Judai?!" Sousuke shouted. "Our talk hasn't been finished."

"Dad," Judai said, still on the phone. "I'm going, Dad. I'll go to the Ivy College for you if you _just _let me see her."

"You're still ground--"

"Dad, I'm an adult, got it?! I don't care what you think today. Not one bit!" Judai snarled. "I already gave you that promise."

"Judai, don't...You don't have--" Asuka started, but she got cut off.

"Asuka, stay out of this," he whispered into the phone and then he turned to Sousuke. "I'll go Ivy League. One visit." He searched his pants when he put the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Where are my keys?!"

Sousuke shook his head in a disapprovingly way. "Alright," Sousuke agreed after a moment. He tossed the keys to Judai. "Take care, kid."

Judai looked at the keys. "These...the...the... The keys... You gave...me...the...keys to...the..." His voice trailed off then started a huge shouted. "ASTON VANQUISH?!"

"Aston Martin V12 Vanquish," Sousuke corrected, but he nodded anyway. "But, yeah, that car."

"Judai, you broke my eardrums," Asuka complained.

He forgot he was still on the phone. "...Oops."

"...Judai..." Asuka growled. Judai flinched in surprise. "This _isn't _an _'oops' _moment."

"Oops," he replied, chuckling. Judai nodded to his father and ran out the door, still hanging onto the the phone. He pulled it in between his ear and shoulder and opened the door to the sleek, black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. He started the engine and pulled out a Bluetooth headset and connected it to his Blackberry. "Where are you?" Judai turned on his GPS as Asuka told him the address of the hotel Fubuki and she were staying at.

"...Tokyo Tower. You're...not serious, right?"

"You're not the only rich guy, Judai," she said, feeling better. She had stopped crying, at least.

"I never said I'm--hey! I ain't rich!"

"Then how are you going into an Ivy League college?" Asuka asked, near laughter. "I'm sorry, but a guy like _you _can't get into Ivy League without the money."

"...Asuka." He growled.

She laughed. "Just get over here, Judai. You don't know how long it's been."

Judai thought up a smart response. "...You've got no idea how it's been for _me_." The song _Alpha Dog _was still in his head. " 'You're not the first, or the last, but possibly the prettiest, oh-whoa...' "

Asuka smiled and thought _Who's he talking about? I wonder if he has a girlfriend. _Her heart started to sink.

"Judai? Are you there?" Asuka said after Judai had stopped singing. "Is it 'Alpha Dog'?" she added.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, hang on..." He didn't register her question until a few minutes later. "Oh. Yeah, the song's Alpha Dog."

They didn't continue too much afterward.

Judai started driving and his heart sped up. _What is wrong with me? _He started wondering about his situation. Judai continued driving and after fifteen minutes, he found the Tokyo Tower. Judai and Asuka didn't keep up much of a conversation once Judai's mind started racing along with the sound of his heart. _...Why? Why me?!_

"Judai? I..."

"Hang on. Please, just wait a second--"

"Don't worry, I'm coming down." Asuka hung up on him.

Judai sighed in relief. He got out of the Vanquish and grinned. Tokyo Tower was awesome at this time of day. Judai looked at his clothing..._Oh gosh. _He had forgotten that he was wearing the formal uniform of Princeton University. _Too late, _he thought as he slipped his coat jacket off. He opened the door to the Vanquish and put his coat jacket on the headrest.

Judai straightened out his clothes and sighed again. Asuka was sprinting down the Tokyo Tower hotel's steps.

"JUDAI-KUN!!" she screamed. Judai gasped. He wasn't ready for what happened next. As he watched her graceful figure, Judai took careful notice of her clothes--a cute uniform... It was a dark blue color, a sleeveless top with a collar, V-neck type, with a small handkerchief on it. The skirt was perfect for her. It was short...a nice addition to her look. Asuka's blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and Judai smiled at her and opened his arms wide.

It may not have been the first time, but she didn't hold back.

"Judai, oh man, Judai!!"

He returned her full out tackle with a hug as they lay on the ground, laughing.

"Oh man!" she muttered. "I messed up your..." _Hot, _she added, "Uniform..."

Asuka stood up and gave Judai a hand. He dusted off his clothes and Asuka stared at him. He had on a black longsleeve for he had taken off his suit jacket in the Aston Vanquish, which, Asuka thought, looked great since it was slim-fit. He had a black tie around his neck, but it was done messily. His black pants weren't part of the uniform--just some simple black _skinny jeans. _She stared at him in wonder. _What...? I thought I lost that about him...!!_

"So..." Judai blushed and put an arm around his head, turning away from her. "What now?"

Asuka looked away in embarrassment. "I don't know."

"How about we..." Judai cradled her face in his hands. Asuka gritted her teeth--Judai was taller than she was...some inches, but still. "...Do you want to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" she inquired.

Judai dropped his arms and sighed. "Talk about you and I."

"Depends," she whispered.

Judai grinned. "Let's head on in, shall we?"

"Sure."

"I wonder..." Judai looked up at Tokyo Tower. He grinned and sprinted in. As he looked back, Asuka's running figure fell over on the steps.

"Ouch," she muttered, which was followed by a piercing scream.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Judai asked, sprinting to her side. He knelt down next to her but she tried waving him off.

"It's nothing...just a leg bruise..."

"Humph!" he grunted as he examined her left leg. It was bruised badly and slightly cut. "Jeez! Come on, Asuka." He hauled her up in his arms and took her inside. "You're so clumsy."

"Good afternoon. Welcome to the Tokyo--Judai? Asuka?" Rei's voice wasn't as annoying as Judai expected. "Judai-sama? Is Asuka-chan okay?"

"No."

"Oh no...Over there." Rei pointed to Judai's left. "The infirmary's over there."

"Thank you, Rei," Judai said. He ran off to the left where Rei had pointed out. He didn't have time to--

_WHACK!_

"I'm fine, Judai," Asuka muttered, staring at Judai's red cheek. "Let me down. I just need a Band-Aid."

He sighed and cooperated with her. "Well...I don't think a very bloody leg is _fine, _Asuka."

"It'll be all right," she said, giving Judai a halfhearted thumbs-up. "Don't worry."

"Let's go to your hotel room," he suggested. "I'll help you clean it up."

"Y-Yeah," she agreed, realizing that Judai wanted to clean out a wound of her leg. _What if he looks up my skirt?! Oh God, that'll suck!_

"You good, there?" he asked, putting out his arms for her to steady herself in.

She tripped into his chest and sighed deeply. "Carry me," she whispered.

"S-Sure," he stuttered out, heart pounding against his ribs and chest. He took her up in his arms.

They looked at each other for a second and smiled.

* * *

**[End of Chapter One]**

_[??: Hope you liked it.]_

**Preview:**

_Judai and Asuka meet each other again. Little do they know that they're going to be separated soon enough!! But will they see each other again? I hope so!!  
_

_Asuka sighed. "I'll miss you, Judai."  
"You don't have to go. We can run," he promised. "We can run forever..."  
"Judai..." She really wanted to accept his offer, especially because of his smile. It was overjoyed, pleading and encouraging all at the same time. "I have a job to do."  
His smile faded. "...Yeah." He gave her a sad hug. "Take care," he muttered. "Promise."  
"I will, Judai," she whispered in his chest. She pulled away and closed her eyes. "I need to go," she said as she heard the honk of her brother's car.  
"Right," he said halfheartedly with a nod. "Go ahead..." He sighed and turned away from her. "Run. Make is seem as if you're angry at me. That'll really convince your brother," he suggested.  
Asuka gave him one last smile and sprinted off in the distance._

Next Time: **Alpha Dog Part 2**


	2. Alpha Dog Part 2

_[??: Hello again. Welcome back to my story. Hope you enjoy it.  
Note: Teleportation? The Yukis are just too damn smart.]_

_

* * *

_

**[TRIMESTER ONE]**

**Chapter Two: Alpha Dog Part 2**

**

* * *

**

"Meh," Judai muttered as he undid his Princeton University tie. "You doing well there, Asuka?"

"Kinda," she replied from the bathroom.

"Got it," he said happily when he took off his tie. He then lay leisurely on the king bed.

"Ouch!" she shouted, loud enough for Judai to hear.

He chuckled. "Are you all right now?"

"No!"

He laughed again and sprinted to the bathroom. He grinned and knelt by her side. "How can I be of assistance, ma'am?" he joked.

"Help me clean my leg," she requested.

He smiled at her and nodded. Judai put her left leg in his hand and examined it carefully. Asuka blushed and looked away. _He's so serious when it comes to friends getting hurt! _she said in her head. Judai started to rub the wound carefully and looked at Asuka. "You good?" She nodded. He smiled again and started to clean it slowly. Asuka said a few "Ouch!"s but was otherwise fine. Once he had finished with a Band-Aid, he stood up and looked at Asuka.

"Wait. Don't say it. You're gonna say 'I'm a star', aren't you?" Judai suggested with a crooked smile.

She sighed. "Fine, fine, you're a star."

"Thank you," he said with a bow.

She looked away in embarrassment and sighed unhappily.

"You'd better get some rest," Judai offered, holding out a hand for her to hold.

"That'll be nice," she agreed, taking his hand.

* * *

About five hours later, (they were busy dueling) Judai sighed as he dropped onto the bed again. "I can sleep on the floor if you want," he offered, looking directly at her with a smirk.

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "We can fit."

"I'm not worried about that," he admitted, blushing. "I was worried if _you'd_ feel _uncomfortable._"

"Don't worry," she repeated. "I'll manage."

She slipped into the blankets and smiled him again. "See? No uncomfortableness." She just hadn't noticed what he was wearing--or what he _wasn't _wearing.

He started laughed and flipped around onto his back. "That's good," he commented. He looked at her clothes--a short, black blouse...that was it. Her hair was very messy and her eyes closed after a moment.

"Hey, Judai?" Asuka muttered after about ten minutes. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah, Asuka?" he replied, followed by a yawn.

She noticed this. "If you're tired, I can talk about it some other time...uh, I mean tomorrow."

He laughed. "Good catch," he said. "I don't mind. Speak all you want," he suggested.

"I wish every day could be perfect like this," she commented with a blush. "I really wish it could be so serene...so peaceful."

"We can't always get what we want," he replied with a sigh.

"You're right," she agreed. She stroked Judai's orange and brown hair once. "Good night..." She caught a glimpse of what he wasn't wearing and blushed.

He grinned and turned to look at her. "You notice somethin' yet?"

"Yeah," she said, face still a bright red, "you're not wearing a shirt."

He started laughing and asked, "You want me to put one on?"

"I don't care," she lied, wanting him to stay shirtless.

He stuck his tongue out. "Then I'll sleep now." He put his back to her and instantly fell asleep.

"Good night," she muttered, also turning around. "I'll really miss you..."

She took a glance at Judai. "And I'll always love you, so I hope you never forget that..."

* * *

The two looked at each other, standing under the Tokyo Tower.

Asuka sighed. "I'll miss you, Judai."

"You don't have to go. We can run," he promised. "We can run forever..." He saw the expression on her face.

"Judai..." She really wanted to accept his offer, especially because of his smile. It was overjoyed, pleading and encouraging all at the same time. "I have a job to do."

His smile faded. "...Yeah." He gave her a sad hug. "Take care," he muttered. "Promise."

"I will, Judai," she whispered in his chest. She pulled away and closed her eyes. "I need to go," she said as she heard the honk of her brother's car.

"Right," he said halfheartedly with a nod. "Go ahead..." He sighed and turned away from her. "Run. Make is seem as if you're angry at me. That'll really convince your brother," he suggested.

Asuka gave him one last smile and sprinted off in the distance.

"See ya..." He whispered a promise only he could hear. _"I'll save you from whatever is infecting your mind, Asuka...I swear it."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey nee-san," Asuka said, failing to sound upbeat.

"How was the date?" Fubuki Tenjouin asked with a smirk.

"G--What? What date?!" Asuka shouted, furious with her brother. She clenched the seat of her chair in anger.

"I'm just joking, little sis. Don't get so worked up," he assured, starting the engine to the yellow 911 Porsche Turbo.

She sighed as Fubuki started to drive. She put her head on the headrest (well, duh) and fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up to a warm, familiar hand clasped upon her mouth.

"Don't move," he muttered quietly.

She nodded, nearly paralyzed from his strength.

"We're leaving this place," he said. "Are you okay with that?"

She nodded again.

"Good," he said with a smile. "I told you we could run forever."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"If you don't want to go, I understand," he assured. "I won't be offended by your choice. I'll do what I think is right."

She tried sitting up, but Judai pushed her back down. "Don't move," he repeated. "Not yet..."

After what seemed like hours, Judai took his hand off her mouth. "Let's go."

"You're kidnapping me," she accused, taking his hand, trusting him that he where he was going in the dark.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Where were we?"

"Fubuki-san took you to your house. I followed quickly and found you asleep on the bed." He nodded towards her bedroom. _I didn't even know that I was in my own house!! _she thought.

"Come on," he whispered, pulling her closer, "we've got a lot of ground to cover."

She leaned on his shoulder. "You _sooooo _are an Alpha Dog."

"I'm no Jacob Black," he said with a smile. "But I might be an Edward Cullen."

Asuka looked--or tried, in the darkness--at him in a weird manner. "You like...unusual things."

He looked back at her. "You don't like The Twilight Saga?" he asked in disbelief.

"I do," she admitted, still walking--or crouch-walking--with Judai. "It's kinda weird that you like it."

"My sister made me read it," he said, making it seem as if it explained it all. He rolled his eyes and after a moment, they had finally made it out the back door. "Come on, Asuka. Run with me."

She gripped his hand more tightly and they sprinted to Judai's special Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. _What a mouthful, _Judai thought.

"Get in, Asuka and please don't be afraid," he whispered, opening the shotgun door for her and as she got in, it seemed like, to her, that Judai had opened his own door at the same time she did. _I'm never afraid when you're with me, _she thought. _Actually, I feel a lot more safe when you _are _with me._

He turned on the engine and they started their great escape.

* * *

"This calls for music," he announced, "accidentally" playing the song 'The Great Escape' by Boys Like Girls.

Asuka rolled her eyes and leaned back, ready to fall asleep. Judai noticed this. "Go ahead and sleep," he said quietly. "I'll keep you safe--promise."

"I...always feel...safe when you're...near...," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"That's a huge compliment," he said with a sigh of relief.

Just then, police sirens threw a wave of sound against the Vanquish.

A man with a megaphone shouted, "Stop the car or we will shoot!!"

Fubuki rode on his motorcycle. "Give me back my sister!!"

Asuka sighed and put a hand on her forehead in disgust. "Dammit."

"No worries," Judai said with a happy smile.

"Huh."

He grinned crookedly and pressed a button on the wheel of the car. "This will help."

A bright, white flash streaked through the dark sky and the two appeared at Yuki Manor.

"What the..."

"Teleportation," Judai explained. "It'll need five days to rest."

"That's way too advanced for our generation!!" Asuka shouted.

"The Yuki family found out the secret," he said with a closed-eyes grin. "So we're good."

She smiled. He opened his eyes with much caution and looked at Asuka. "Shall we, Miss Tenjouin?" He held out a hand.

"Sheesh, Judai," said the voice of Asuka's brother, "you can't run very far without me knowing!"

Judai sighed. "I shouldn't have ever let you get the location of this place."

"Yep," he agreed. "Now can I have my sister back? You'll be sent in custody for kidnapping someone." He smirked evilly, but it was a joking smirk.

"Thanks a lot, Fubuki," both Judai and Asuka said with heavy sarcasm. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Fubuki sighed unhappily. "I'm sorry that I jumped the gun...I can call the police team off. I just thought that Judai went evil again."

Asuka glared at her brother, and then at Judai. "_AGAIN?"_

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that Judai became Supreme King." Fubuki made a _tsk-tsk _sound.

She sighed. "I have forgotten that Judai became the Supreme King."

"Oh shit. I'll need to call them off soon." Fubuki grabbed his phone and ran down the hill of Yuki Manor.

Asuka sighed again. "My brother doesn't know when to stop."

"Or if he can," Judai added.

They started laughing and everything seemed right in the world for once.

"Dang..." Asuka looked at Judai. "This really will be our last good-bye and hello, right? 'Cause of what you just did...Fubuki won't let you into a ten-mile radius near me."

"I guess your right." He sighed unhappily. "The great Yuki Judai, hero of Duel Academia, can't even save his best friend." He looked at Asuka with saddened eyes. "Sorry 'bout that."

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I loved that you were here, Judai."

"Same here, Asuka," he agreed. "I wish we could have this forever."

"Always the same wish, huh, Judai?"

"You got that right."

Judai put an arm around his head and grinned at Asuka. "See ya. Take care, alright?"

"Don't make any stupid moves to kidnap me again," she teased as she ran down the hill to meet her brother.

"Right!" He smiled crookedly and waved her off. "GET GOING, TOMORROW'S FRAGRANCE!!"

Asuka threw him _his _usual pose and Judai growled.

_One day, I'll make this right, _they both thought.

* * *

_[??: Cake.]_

**Preview:**

_'Good-bye my lover...good-bye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me.' Those were the lyrics Judai thought when he had waved Asuka off..._

_"Do you remember your promise?" Sousuke asked.  
"Yes Dad," Judai said with a sigh.  
"The trimester starts in two weeks."  
"It isn't a problem," Judai said.  
"Then get packing."_

_'Finally here...,' he thought as he entered Princeton University grounds.  
"Hey...you're the new guy ri--whoa..." Her voice trailed off.  
"Are you here to welcome me back?" Judai asked his old friend.  
"Yeah! Definitely."  
"Thank you." He smiled crookedly. She returned the smile and gave him a big hug._

_'Our hopes...just came true,' they thought._

Next Time: **Meeting Place**


End file.
